


As the Shine Wears Off

by BabylonsFall



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: Leverage
Genre: All this is I swear, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: He was tired.Very, very tired.The kind of tired that came from a long job well done, an unfortunate midnight flight home, and an even more unfortunatedelayedmidnight flight home.He was tired. But it was good to be home.





	As the Shine Wears Off

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a...really bad day. I wanted to write fluff. And conveniently for me, I've had this prompt sitting in my inbox from a kiss meme from...forever ago. It felt right, now, though I am sorry it took so long.
> 
> "Number 2 (moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed) or 4 (throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss) (or both) on the kiss prompts feel right for leverage ot3"
> 
> As usual, it kind of strayed. But I like how it turned out.

He was tired.

Very, very tired.

The kind of tired that came from a long job well done, an unfortunate midnight flight home, and an even more unfortunate _delayed_ midnight flight home.

The sun was pale and cool on the horizon - little more than a thin line of possible light, weak and wan, and yet bright enough to hurt exhausted eyes. The apartment was dark and quiet, beyond the three of them tumbling and bumping into everything on the way through the door, and, were it not for the two others following directly behind him, with arms full of luggage, Hardison might’ve just collapsed on the floor right then.

He was tired. But it was good to be home.

He hears the soft _thwump_ of something heavy and cloth-filled hitting the floor, the jingle of metal zippers catching at the hardwood as it gets kicked out of the way a moment later, before thick arms are wrapping around his waist, and a shorter, more solid form presses against his back.

His eyes are already half drooped, if asked, he was probably about two seconds from falling asleep standing up, and still, all he could do was smile, pressing back into Eliot just a little bit.

Hardison blinks open his eyes - when had they actually closed? - and, if he had the energy, he’d be startled by Parker being about two inches from his face. As it is though, he just blinks at her, feels his smile going lazy and lopsided.

Parker snorts at him - too tired for a laugh, too awake not to try - before throwing her arms around Hardison’s neck and pressing into the curve of him. Eliot grunts where her hands accidentally knock his head where it’s pressed against the back of Hardison’s neck. Parker just snorts and maneuvers her arms out of the way without actually letting go.

Hardison breathes out a laugh before ducking down to steal a soft kiss - little more than a press of lips and shared breath. But he can feel Parker’s smile against his. Can feel Eliot grumbling into his skin, even as his arms tighten around his waist - too tired to act at being annoyed for more than a moment.

“Nice as this is, can we go to bed?” Eliot mutters - Hardison feels it muttered into the back of his neck more than he actually hears it. He shares an exaggerated look with Parker, only to squawk when Eliot lets go of him to gently shove the two of them further into the apartment. He flails slightly, stumbling over his feet, Parker only just able to keep the two of them up, even as she’s clearly having trouble herself, what with laughing at all of them like she is.

“Pushy, pushy, we’re going, we’re goin’...” Hardison mumbles, reaching back to grab Eliot’s wrist and pull him after.

He doesn’t quite know what’s going on when he’s suddenly pressed against the wall, that familiar solid frame pressed against his front this time. He has a moment to register Eliot twisting the hold on his wrist into threading their fingers together, before lips are pressing against his - soft and sweet, and only long enough to feel the curve of Eliot’s smile before he’s pulling away again, this time tugging Hardison instead.

As soon as he steps away from the wall, Parker’s there in his space again, arms around his neck again. It makes walking in a straight line a little difficult, but he’s not about to complain.

The three of them almost manage to trip over the couch on their way to the hall - Hardison’s attempt at catching and pulling Eliot back into his and Parker’s space - and knock into the wall at least twice - Parker sneaking a lightning spark of a kiss, and Hardison managing to surprise Eliot long enough to steal a lazy peck before dancing back out of Eliot’s reach (and nearly tripping over his own feet in consequence).

It’s a mess.

By the time they make it to their room, Hardison and Parker are giggling - tired-drunk and giddy - and Eliot’s got a shine to his eyes and a twist to his smile and that they so rarely see. He doesn’t complain when Hardison and Parker tip him back into the bed. Doesn’t even complain about the shoes on the comforter.

Instead, he just hauls the two of them down with him, the three of them ending up a tangled, giddy mess - the shine is wearing off as the exhaustion sets back in, but Hardison knows they’ll all be going to sleep with smiles on their faces (even if at least one of them is gonna wake up in the morning with bruised shins thanks to the shoes).

It was so good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
